


stuck under the moon

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Messy, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I suck at summaries.There are mentions of alcohol.I remembered the existence of this draft a few days ago.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	stuck under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.  
> There are mentions of alcohol.  
> I remembered the existence of this draft a few days ago.

The night was cold but the people inside the house were too absorbed in their irrational conversation that they didn’t even bother to close the windows.

the chairs were already empty and the only thing that was still on the table was a piece of cake with an irregular shape that no one in their right mind would eat but judging by the state of the people that were still in the kitchen they would probably eat it before 3 a.m

The girl entered the house with a sigh, ready for the stubbornness she was about to deal with.

“Aunt Nayeon remember you’re staying at my cousin’s house, she called she said she’s worried about you, I need to get you out of here” the girl said but Nayeon didn’t even hear her because of how loud the music was.

“Nayeon someone is coming to get you””

said one of the men inside the kitchen. 

“yeah we need to go” the girl said “also dad i’m coming back for you after I walk her to where my cousin is coming.” 

none of them replied so she went to where her aunt was sitting and lifted her up and started walking out of the house with her, she was surprisingly calm, something that the girl wasn’t used to while dealing with drunk people. 

It was the first time she was seeing her aunt drunk, she didn’t like to drink, Nayeon’s siblings always joke saying that she probably drinks alone all the time, but looking at her now that’s probably true.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with me” Nayeon said in a whisper, you could tell she was really sorry.

“don’t worry, it’s okay” the girl said.

They kept walking in silence for a while until the girl noticed her aunt was crying. The girl was shocked but didn’t want to make her aunt feel uncomfortable so she didn’t say anything until she wasn’t able to ignore the sobs.

They stopped 

“Auntie...” the girl said in a sweet way.

Nayeon looked at her and in the moment their eyes met the girl saw regret and sadness in her aunt’s eyes.

“Is everything okay?” the girl said in a whisper, trying not to sound intrusive. 

Nayeon looked at her in the eyes, hugged the girl and allowed herself to cry, she started crying way harder than what she was crying a few minutes ago.

A few minutes ago she was silently crying now she was crying her heart out, it was the kind of crying that would make your spine shiver.

She was pulling all her feelings in the tears that were falling down her face.

The girl was shocked. She started to think of a hundred reasons to explain why her aunt was crying right now but none of them would make sense, so she just hugged her back.

After a while, her aunt said “Sometimes I think of how my life could be totally different” The girl didn’t reply allowing Nayeon to keep talking “After all these years I’m still thinking about that fucking bridge, how her silver tooth would shine when she smiled at me in the night and I still wear this damn ring” 

The girl didn’t understand what was happening, why was her aunt crying about a bridge and someone’s tooth? so she waited for her aunt to say something else and when she didn’t the girl said “Auntie, I don’t think I understand what you’re talking about” 

“Of course you don’t, and that’s the worst part of it all,” she said while looking at her and crying harder than what she already was “no one knows!” 

* * *

  
  
  


_Nayeon is walking down the street with her head down because she doesn’t want people to recognize her and ask her the next morning where was she going at 11pm, she is smiling to herself thinking about the girl she is about to meet._

_She goes directly to where she’s supposed to be, the old bridge at the end of the town._

_She’s sure that she’s supposed to be wherever mina is._

_She is running so fast because she couldn’t wait to see Mina. It doesn’t matter that she sees her everyday she is always excited to meet her, she appreciates every single moment she spends with Mina by her side but today is special, today is Mina’s birthday._

_She is turning 17 and she can’t wait for Mina to see what she is hiding in her pocket._

_It’s a ring with mina’s name on the inside._

_When she finally gets there, Mina was already there waiting for her._

_Nayeon thinks she’s beautiful._

_“sorry for being late” Nayeon says while approaching her._

_“don’t worry, it’s okay but actually you’re not late” Mina says while giggling. “I got here earlier”_

_Nayeon always think she is beautiful but right now under this old bridge with the moonlight lighting her Mina’s good side, she can allow herself to say it._

_“you’re beautiful” Nayeon whispers . Her heart could come out of her chest right now, the bridge could crumble and kill them both, little would matter to her because of the worlds she heard right after._

_“you’re not so bad yourself” Mina laughs and then she shifts her position so that she can face Nayeon, then adds “i wish i could stare at you forever”_

  
  
  


* * *

They stayed silent for a while until the girl said 

“you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” 

While Hugging her aunt she guided her to one of the benches near them.

They sat.

“I think my life is good, I married a good man we’re no longer together but that’s another thing he was good. I became a translator. I have a good job. I have all the things they wanted me to have and I thought that would make me happy but it doesn’t!” Nayeon said while looking at the street, not facing her niece. 

The girl was so confused at the moment but there’s one thing she was sure of, her aunt didn’t know she was her niece she was way too drunk to know because there’s no way she would be telling her that. 

A couple of seconds passed until she realized Nayeon was talking about an ex lover and then everything clicked, how her aunt would always have a melancholic look whenever someone starts talking about the past, about the little town they were raised in, she always thought it was because she missed the old days.

One time on Christmas while Nayeon was here (she only came for the holidays) their entire family was telling stories, someone started talking about how Nayeon seemed to like the town and told a story about her going out at night and suddenly she started crying, she went out and came back until New Year's Day.

No one asked her why.

She didn’t want to say anything, she didn’t want to overstep but she knew her aunt needed to take that out.

“I left her when I was 18 and I’m 31 now. 13 years and I still can’t move on from her” Nayeon said while tears started falling down her face once again and this time she was crying harder than ever. Then she turned her head and added “and if I’m being honest, I don’t want to move on” 

Nayeon let out a little giggle.

“You must be so confused right now, I think it’s better if I just shut up” Nayeon laughed in a self- deprecating way.

“It’s okay, you can talk to me, I feel like you really need to” 

“she’s married now” Nayeon started crying again but this wouldn’t stop until they reached their destination. “I took her for granted”

* * *

  
  
  


_“can i?” Mina asks some hours later. Nayeon gives her a confused look. “Stare at you forever”_

_In that moment Nayeon decides in would be too cruel of her to give her the ring. The burning train ticket in her other pocket won’t let her._

_So she just stares at her, hopelessly in love. She kisses her hand “When I get back, let’s be with each other forever”_

* * *

The next day Nayeon drives her way out of that town late at night, promising herself not to come here again. (She always comes back)

She takes the long old way. 

She sees the bridge. 

She stops.

* * *

_When she comes back she’s welcomed by everyone but the one the wanted to see the most._


End file.
